Just You
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Yunho mencintai Jaejoong meskipun Jaejoong selalu menolak bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yunho. Tapi Yunho selalu berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia akan selalu berada di dekat Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi. Sedikit demi sedikit cinta itu datang dan mengajarkan Jaejoong tentang arti Cinta dan memilikinya. YunJae/YooSu/Changmin/ New Story
1. Chapter 1

Title : Just You / YAOI

Chapter : Prolog

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Kau bisa berkata **_**,"aku tidak mencintainya"**_**. Tapi kau tak bisa menipu hatimu sendiri bahwa kau mencintainya****"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Yunho mencintai Jaejoong meskipun Jaejoong selalu menolak bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yunho. Tapi Yunho selalu berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia akan selalu berada di dekat Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi. Sedikit demi sedikit cinta itu datang dan mengajarkan Jaejoong tentang arti Cinta dan Memiliki. Sabarnya Yunho yang menghadapi Jaejoong yang keras kepala? Serta penyakit yang diidap oleh Jaejoong? Mampukah keduanya bertahan dalam ujian cinta Tuhan?**

**.**

**.**

Tit

Tit

Tit

Suara alat pendekteksi jantung terdengar dalam ruangan yang bernuansa serba putih itu. Tidak ada suara apapun hanya keheningan serta suara jam dinding. Detik demi detik telah terlewati oleh seorang Jung Yunho yang kini sedang memandang wajah sang kekasih. Ia terus saja menatap wajah damai kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Yunho terus saja menggenggam tangan sang kekasih hatinya. Memberikan kekuatan untuk bisa melewati masa kritis. Yunho hanya tersenyum miris saat mata bulat itu tertutup. Tidak ada lagi tawa dan canda yang menghiasi kehidupannya.

Ia terus saja berdoa agar malaikat hatinya bisa selamat. Yunho memang baru mengenalnya dua bulan yang lalu saat kedua orang tuanya mengenalkan seseorang yang terbaring lemah itu. Menyebutkan bahwa ia bertunangan dengan orang itu.

Meskipun hanya mengenal dua bulan yang lalu Yunho sudah jatuh hati pada _namja_ cantik yang saat ini terbaring lemah dengan segala alat-alat rumah sakit yang ada di tubuhnya.

Kim Jaejoong. Nama _namja_ cantik yang sedang terbaring lemah itu. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya membelai pipi Jaejoong. Ia mengecup kening kekasihnya. Kepalanya ia tidurkan di sebelah tangan Jaejoong. Hari ini ia begitu lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak. Semoga esok Jaejoong dapat membuka matanya.

.

.

"Hyung!" panggil Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Ne, Chun-_ah_" Yunho membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Yoochun.

"Kita harus mencari donor Jantung untuk, Jae _Hyung_" kata Yoochun.

Yoochun merupakan sepupu dari Yunho. Ia merupakan dokter yang menangani Jaejoong yang merupakan tunangan Yunho saat ini.

"Berapa persen ia akan sembuh, Chun?" mata musang Yunho menatap sepupunya dengan serius.

"_Hyung,_ itu…"

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Jaejoong" senyum Yunho.

Yoochun hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab," 40%, _Hyung_" lirih Yoochun.

Jujur, sesungguhnya Yunho ingin menangis. Namun ia memaksakan senyumannya terhadap jawaban Yoochun.

"Apakah pendonornya sudah dapat?" Tanya Yunho sedikit was-was.

"Sudah, _Hyung_" lirih Yoochun.

Yunho menepuk bahu Yoochun. Berusaha untuk kuat di depan sepupunya. Namun sesungguhnya ia rapuh. " Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Chun-ah" senyum Yunho.

"_Hyung, seberapa besar kau melindunginya? Dan Seberapa besar kau mencintainya? Serta seberapa besar kau menunggunya hingga ia mau melihatmu"_ batin Yoochun.

.

.

Yunho memasukki kamar Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu sudah sadar dari komanya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela. Tersenyum miris dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

"Jae…" sapa Yunho yang menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menoleh sama sekali. Ia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi Yunho. Ia lelah mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa jangan berada di sekitarnya. Namun, _namja_ tampan itu selalu saja berada didekatnya.

Meskipun mereka sudah bertunangan bukan berarti Jaejoong mau menerima Yunho masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Cukup. Banyak orang-orang yang menyakitinya. Bahkan Jaejoong sampai tidak pernah percaya dengan orang sekitarnya. Terlalu banyak mereka menyakiti hatinya.

Mulai dari ia ingin mencari teman. Awalnya mereka sangat bersahabat dengan Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong merupakan pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim. Namun setelah tahu Jaejoong memiliki penyakit dan keadaannya lemah. Mereka yang merupakan sahabat Jaejoong malah menjauhinya, mereka tidak mau berteman dengan Jaejoong.

Lalu, ia pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Namun kekasihnya mengkhianatinya bersama dengan sahabatnya. Sungguh. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong yang memiliki riwayat hidup penyakit Jantung bawaan dari ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Dari cerita pahit kehidupannya itu Jaejoong sulit untuk bisa menerima mereka yang tulus berteman dengannya.

Hanya Junsu yang merupakan anak dari pelayan rumahnya yang ia percaya dan ia anggap sahabat. Junsu sangat tulus ingin berteman dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan saat Jaejoong penyakitnya kambuh Junsu yang selalu menemaninya.

"Jae, kau mendengarkanku" panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan tatapan dingin," sudah aku katakana bukan aku tidak mau berbicara padamu. Aku tahu kau tunanganku, tapi kau …." Ucapan Jaejoong terputus saat nafasnya mulai terputus-putus.

"_I know, Jae. I know_" lirih Yunho. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang memegang dada sebelah kirinya. "Istirahatlah" kata Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya, Ia terlalu lelah untuk marah pada Yunho.

.

.

"Nah, _Nunna_ Min bawa ini" seru Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah _PSP_ dari dalam tasnya. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu sekarang duduk dengan anggun di tempat tidur Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum ceria pada Changmin yang sore ini menjenguk calon kakak iparnya itu. "Hoooaaaaa, _gomawo_ Changmin-_ah_" Jaejoong mengecup pipi tembam Changmin.

"Minnie, _Nunna_ bukan Chang" Changmin memperingati Jaejoong untuk memanggil nama kesayangannya. Jaejoong tertawa bahagia. Changmin merupakan adik dari Yunho yang kini berusia 26 tahun. Mereka memiliki perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh. Tapi selama dua bulan Jaejoong mengenal Yunho, Yunho begitu menyayangi sang adik.

Ayah Yunho memang menikah lagi setelah umur Yunho berusia 20 tahun. Ibu tiri Yunho yaitu Mrs Jung sangat menyayangi Yunho. Ia menganggap Yunho seperti Changmin anak kandungnya sendiri. Yunho merasa bahagia ketika ia akan mendapatkan _dongsaeng_. Bayangkan usia dia memang 26 tahun namun Yunho sangat suka jika kediaman atau rumahnya ramai.

Semenjak Changmin lahir, Yunho yang dulu tinggal di _Apartement_ memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Yunho ingin menjadi _Hyung_ yang baik untuk adik semata wayangnya. Walaupun mereka berbeda ibu.

"Nde, Minnie" goda Jaejoong yang mencium Changmin sekali lagi.

_Cleck_

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka menampakkan _namja_ dengan jidat lebar masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Yap, Yoochun dengan jas berwarna putihnya.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, eoh?" Tanya Yoochun menghampiri Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang asik bercanda.

"_Iyung_!" seru Changmin.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Minnie. Aku bisa di bunuh oleh Yunho _Hyung_ jika kau hilang" gerutu Yoochun.

"_Mian, Iyung_. Min nggak cengaja… hehehhehe…" jawab Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_HUP_

Yoochun menggendong Changmin. "_Arrasso_, sekarang Minnie ucapkan sampai jumpa oleh Jaejoong _Nunna_, nde" ujar Yoochun.

Seperti biasa jam 12.00 AM merupakan jam istirahat bagi pasien. Changmin yang biasa sepulang sekolah selalu menjenguk Jaejoong di rumah sakit. Dan akan di jemput oleh Yoochun untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

_CUP_

"Celamat istlirahat nde, Nunna" Changmin mencium pipi Jaejoong dan dib alas senyuman hangat oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne" Jaejoong mengelus pipi tembam Changmin.

"_Annyeong_" Changmin melambaikan tangannya saat tubuh mungilnya di bawa oleh Yoochun pergi.

"_Annyeong_" lirih Jaejoong.

"_Appa,_ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa dia bisa aku percaya untuk aku bisa mencintainya? Apa aku bisa berharap kepadanya? Aku terlalu lelah untuk semuanya" tetesan bening mengalir dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menggunakan _tuxedo_. Yah, sepulang bekerja Yunho akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang menjenguk kekasihnya. Meskipun banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani.

_Clek_

Pintu kamar bernuansa putih itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok _namja_ tampan dengan badan yang tegap. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Jaejoong menoleh saat Yunho duduk di sampingnya. " Jae…" Panggil Yunho.

"Yun…" tetesan bening mengalir dari mata Jaejoong.

"Hei, mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Yunho menghapus jejak airmata.

"Hikss….." Jaejoong tetap menangis.

"Hei! Kau kenapa, sayang?" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukan _Appa_" lirih Jaejoong.

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Just You / YAOI

Chapter : 1

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Kau bisa berkata **_**,"aku tidak mencintainya"**_**. Tapi kau tak bisa menipu hatimu sendiri bahwa kau mencintainya****"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Yunho mencintai Jaejoong meskipun Jaejoong selalu menolak bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yunho. Tapi Yunho selalu berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia akan selalu berada di dekat Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi. Sedikit demi sedikit cinta itu datang dan mengajarkan Jaejoong tentang arti Cinta dan Memiliki. Sabarnya Yunho yang menghadapi Jaejoong yang keras kepala? Serta penyakit yang diidap oleh Jaejoong? Mampukah keduanya bertahan dalam ujian cinta Tuhan?**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hei, mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Yunho menghapus jejak airmata. **_

"_**Hikss….." Jaejoong tetap menangis. **_

"_**Hei! Kau kenapa, sayang?" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. **_

"_**Aku merindukan Appa" lirih Jaejoong. **_

.

.

Mr. Kim mmenatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di ruangannya melalui kaca jendela. Ia terus menatap lurus ke luar. Ia tersenyum saat memegang sebuah tangannya, ia menoleh dan melihat sebuah figura yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Seyuman menawan dari buah hatinya. Senyuman yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Wajah menawannya mengingatkannya pada sosok sang istri yang telah tiada. Butiran bening keluar dari mata tuanya. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu. Saat Mrs. Kim melahirkan seorang penerus bagi untuknya. Saat itu pula Heechul merupakan istri dari Hangeng telah menutup usianya.

Hangeng ingin sekali pulang ke Seoul untuk sebatas melihat keadaan sang putra. Namun, hatinya tak kuasa melihat sederet peralatan rumah sakit yang menyakiti putra kecilnya.

Yah, Hangeng memang berada di Tokyo untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang berada di sana. Sejujurnya Hangeng ingin menghindari apa yang terjadi dengan sang putra? Ia tahu, membuat dirinya sesibuk mungkin agar ia bisa melupakan apa yang di derita oleh putranya?

"Bodoh…" runtuk Hangeng. Seharusnya ia berada di dekat Jaejoong yang merupakan putra satu-satunya. Bukan menghidarinya. Ia merasa dirinya belum siap untuk kehilangan Jaejoong suatu saat nanti. Karena Jaejoong merupakan buah cintanya bersama dengan Heechul.

"Tuan" seseorang membungkuk hormat di hadapan Hangeng.

"Ada apa paman Han?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tuan muda sedang menangis, ia ingin bertemu dengan anda" jawab sekertaris Hangeng yang bernama Han.

_DEG_

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada putraku?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tadi saya baru menerima telpon dari Tuan muda Yunho, jika Tuan muda Jaejoong meminta Tuan untuk pulang".

"Kita ke Seoul sekarang. Aku tidak mau ia kembali koma".

Hangeng selalu menuruti apapun yang di minta oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan Hangeng selalu memata-matai kegiatan sang putra. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Hangeng meminta para _bodyguard_nya untuk mengawasi sang putra dari jauh.

Jika Jaejoong mengetahuinya akan di pastikan Hangeng akan di marahi oleh Jaejoong. Watak Jaejoong yang sama dengan Heechul membuat Hangeng tidak mampu membantah apa yang di minta oleh putra semata wayangnya.

.

.

Changmin sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho yang melihat tingkah sang _dongsaeng_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa keinginan Changmin tidak di turuti oleh Yunho.

"_Iyung,_ menyebalkan!" cemberut Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin. Kini _namja _ berusia 5 tahun itu sedang duduk di sofa rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa Changmin bersikap seperti itu? Ini di sebabkan oleh Yunho yang awalnya mengajak Changmin ke pusat perbelanjaan. Changmin meminta untuk di belikan mainan _gudam_ keluaran terbaru. Namun, karena Yunho sedang asik memilih sesuatu untuk sang kekasih jadi ia lupa apa yang diinginkan sang _dongsaeng_.

"Minnie-yah, kemari" panggil Jaejoong.

Dengan perasaan malas Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong. Bibirnya masih ia kerucutkan. Pelan-pelan dengan menggunakan kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Jaejoong, Ia menaikkinya. _Namja_ bermur 5 tahun itu sudah duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"_Waeyo,_ehm?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin.

Yunho yang hanya melihat keakraban keduanya hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah meminta maaf pada adiknya berulang kali. Namun, adiknya yang cerewet itu tidak mau memaafkannya. Tunggu saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho, eoh?

"Huh! _Iyung_, menyebalkan _Nunna_" ujar Changmin.

"Hei! Siapa yang menyebalkan, eoh?" kata Yunho yang berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"_Iyung_, itu Min kan bilang minta beliin _gudam_ kenapa tidak di belikan, eoh?" jawab si kecil Jung sambil mengacak pingangnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat kedua kakak beradik itu hanya tersenyum. Ah! Hanya melihat kelakukan Changmin dan Yunho membuat dirinya tersenyum. Rasanya lama ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita ke toko mainan,ehm?" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk tumbuh gembul Changmin.

Mata Changmin langsung berbinar. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. "Benarkah?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan mencium pipi tembam milik Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Jae, tapi…." Tiba-tiba Yunho mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yun" senyum Jaejoong.

"Hah! Baiklah" pasrah Yunho.

.

.

Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya menelurusi koridor rumah sakit. Ia ingin segera memeluk putra semata wayangnya. Hangeng akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan anaknya. Sekali pun Tuhan meminta nyawanya sendiri.

Jaejoong adalah anugerah yang terindah yang pernah ditinggalkan istri tercintanya. Buah cinta mereka. Ia akan menjaga dan menuruti apapun yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

Sudah satu bulan ia tidak mengunjungi Jaejoong. Kali ini ia sedikit ragu. Apakah Jaejoongnya kondisinya masih sama saat terakhir ia meninggalkannya? Menghela nafas itulah yang bisa Hangeng lakukan.

_Namja _yang sudah tidak muda itu berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mendengarkan pekikkan dan teriakkan anak kecil. Itu pasti suara anak dari Siwon. Sahabatnya. Hangeng memegang knop pintu ruangan Jaejoong.

_Clek_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat ke tiga orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh. Jaejoong tersenyum saat _Appa_ yang sangat ia rindukan berada di hadapannya.

"Appa…" lirih Jaejoong.

Hangeng tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Sementara Yunho sudah menggendong Changmin. Bocah gembul itu hanya menatap orang yang mendekati Jaejoong dengan wajah bingung.

"_Appa, Bogoshipo_" Jaejoong memeluk Hangeng. Tetesan bening keluar dari mata indahnya.

"_Nado_, _Bogoshipo_ " Hangeng melepaskan pelukkan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

Jujur. Hangeng merasa sakit ketika melihat putra kecilnya berada di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia selalu bertanya pada Tuhan, kenapa bukan dirinya yang ada di sana? Kenapa harus putra kecilnya? Ingin sekali Hangeng meneteskan airmata saat melihat jarum infuse yang selalu menusuk ke kulit tangan Jaejoong.

"_Appa_, kapan datangnya eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Baru saja, _Baby_" senyum Jaejoong.

"Joongie, merindukan _Appa_. _Appa_ sudah satu bulan tidak pulang" lirih Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_" kata maaf terucap dari mulut Hangeng untuk putranya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum," bukankah _Appa_ sibuk karena Joongie? _Appa _ ingin menyembuhkan penyakit Joongie kan" jawab Jaejoong yang di jawab dengan anggukkan oleh Hangeng. Seperti inilah Jaejoong selalu mengerti dirinya.

.

.

"Minnie, beri salam pada _Ahjussie_ " kata Yunho yang memperkenalkan Changmin pada Hangeng.

"_Annyeong, Ahjuccie_. Minnie imnida. Kelac 0 kecil. Umul 5 tahun. Cangat menyayangi Joongie _Nunna_ dan Unno _Iyung_" Changminn memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hangeng. Membuat _namja_ paruh baya itu tertawa melihat ke lucuan anak sahabatnya.

"_Annyeong_, Minnie-yah. Ternyata kau sudah besar, eoh?" Hangeng mengusap rambut Changmin.

"Huh! _Ahjuccie_ lambut (rambut) Minnie jadi belantakkan nie" serunya membuat semua orang yang ada di kamar rawat Jaejoong tertawa. Termasuk Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Changmin. Hanya Changmin yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas. Ia juga melihat senyuman Yunho. Pantas saja _namja_ tampan itu sangat menyayangi Changmin. Changmin merupakan bocah yang bisa membuat mood semua orang berubah.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaiman perasaanya kepada Yunho. Jaejoong tahu ia bersalah, karena melibatkan Yunho masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Yunho?

Jaejoong terlalu lelah untuk di sakiti orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Ia pun tidak percaya dengan cinta. Sudah cukup. Cukup untuk di kasihani dan cukup untuk di sakiti. Jika memang cinta itu datang. Ia meminta kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga cinta itu sampai ia dan pasangannya menutup mata. Tapi apakah mungkin ?

Bolehkan ia berharap pada Yunho? Atau haruskah ia membuka perasaannya pada _namja_ bermata musang itu. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Ia bingung untuk memilih.

'_Kali ini saja, Tuhan. Aku ingin bahagia bersama dengan orang yang mencintaiku dengan Tulus'_ doa Jaejoong.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Just You / YAOI

Chapter : 2

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Kau bisa berkata **_**,"aku tidak mencintainya"**_**. Tapi kau tak bisa menipu hatimu sendiri bahwa kau mencintainya****"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Yunho mencintai Jaejoong meskipun Jaejoong selalu menolak bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yunho. Tapi Yunho selalu berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia akan selalu berada di dekat Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi. Sedikit demi sedikit cinta itu datang dan mengajarkan Jaejoong tentang arti Cinta dan Memiliki. Sabarnya Yunho yang menghadapi Jaejoong yang keras kepala? Serta penyakit yang diidap oleh Jaejoong? Mampukah keduanya bertahan dalam ujian cinta Tuhan?**

**.**

**.**

_**Bolehkan ia berharap pada Yunho? Atau haruskah ia membuka perasaannya pada namja bermata musang itu. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Ia bingung untuk memilih. **_

'_**Kali ini saja, Tuhan. Aku ingin bahagia bersama dengan orang yang mencintaiku dengan Tulus' doa Jaejoong.**_

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya Jaejoong mengajak si kecil Jung yaitu Changmin untuk membeli mainan yang ia inginkan. Jaejoong di kawal oleh pengawal pribadi keluarga Kim. Setelah berdebat panjang lebar oleh Yunho dan Yoochun, akhirnya Jaejoong pun diizinkan untuk pergi. Meskipun Yunho ikut menemani Jaejoong, namun ia sungguh khawatir dengan _namja_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Rasa khwatir yang berlebihan membuat Yunho terkadang terlalu posesif dengan Jaejoong. Akibatnya Jaejoong terkadang akan marah kepadanya bahkan _namja_ cantik itu tidak akan menyapanya.

Dengan semangat Changmin menggandeng tangan halus Jaejoong, _namja_ cilik itu mengayun-ngayunkan tangan Jaejoong. Seakan-akan ia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang ia inginkan. Senyum lima jari, yang ia tampilkan membuat Changmin di tatap oleh pengunjung-pengunjung _Mall_.

Ketiganya segera pergi ke etalse toko. Changmin memekik girang saat melihat gudam yang ia inginkan. "Hooaaaaaaa, _Nunna_ ini…ini… Min, mau ini" pekik Changmin.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah sang adik hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bahagia melihat wajah Changmin yang berbinar senang saat apa yang ia inginkan di turuti. Ehm, bukankah adiknya sangat manja,eoh?

Jaejoong yang mendengar pekikkan suara Changmin hanya tersenyum. Ah! Ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi tempat ramai ini. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat ini.

"_Kajja_, kita masuk" kata Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Yeiiiyyyy! Min, dapat ini" girang Changmin sambil membawa kotak gudam.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Changmin berlonjak-lonjak girang. Kemudian mata bulat milik _namja_ cantik itu melihat kesekitar toko. Matanya berhenti saat melihat sebuat boneka beruang berwarna putih. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati boneka beruang itu. Jaejoong menoleh saat melihat Yunho yang sedang melihat-lihat sesuatu yang ada di toko mainan itu.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"_Aniya_" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Eum…" Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berjalan ketika melihat sesuatu.

_Grep_

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, membuat _namja_ tampan itu terkejut dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku ini?" gumam Jaejoong seperti bisikkan namun dapat didengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho melihat boneka beruang yang ada di tangan Jaejoong lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk imut sebagai jawabannya. Tuhan, _namja_ cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Yunho menangkup kepala Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk.

_Cup_

"_Gomawo_" Jaejoong mencup pipi Yunho sekilas. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya terdiam. Yunho memegang pipinya yang tadi di cium oleh Jaejoong. Lalu ia terkekeh saat menyadari Jaejoong menciumnya. _Namja _ cantik itu sangat manis, bukan ?

.

.

Changmin sedari tadi berceloteh riang. Mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Yunho. _Namja _ cilik itu pun memeluk-meluk boneka beruang yang ada di sebelahnya yang sedang duduk dengan tenang.

"Benalkan, beluang? Kau tellihat cepelti Unno _Iyung_" kata Changmin.

"Mana bisa begitu?" protes Yunho.

"_Iyung_, kan jika tidul sepelti beluang" cuek Changmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Benal, _Nunna_. _Umma_, caja kadang suka malah-malah cama _Hyung_" lanjut Changmin.

_Namja_ berpipi gembil itu sepertinya sangat niat sekali membuka _aib_ sang _Hyung_, eoh?

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tertawa saat mendengarkan Changmin yang tahu kebiasaan buruk Yunho.

"_Nunna_, nanti jika tahu pacti akan mengeluh".

"Yak! Kenapa kalian membicarakanku tanpa dosa, eoh?" pekik Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengetahui semua sifatmu, Yun" Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Yunho yang sedang memukul setir mobil.

Yunho tersenyum samar. Saat mendengarkan apa kata Jaejoong. Benarkan Jaejoong mau mengetahui semua tentang dirinya? Ah, biarkan waktu yang mengatakannya.

.

.

Junsu berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ia membawa beberapa buah-buahan untuk Jaejoong yang merupakan Tuannya. Junsu memang setiap hari akan menemani Jaejoong yang berada di rumah sakit. Bahkan banyak suster yang mengenalinya.

_Bruk_

Seseorang berjas putih menabrak Junsu. Membuat _namja _bersuara khas itu memekik terkejut.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Junsu sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatnya yang tadi menyetuh lantai.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja" kata _namja_ dengan suara _husky_. Ia membatu _namja_ imut itu untuk berdiri.

"Apa kau tahu ini sangat sakit?" tanya Junsu.

"_Mianhae_" lirih Yoochun. Yah, _namja_ yang menabrak Junsu itu adalah Yoochun.

"Hah! Sudahlah" Junsu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"Su-ie" lirih Yoochun melihat punggung Junsu yang menghilang di balik lorong yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

_Cleck_

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka menampakkan Junsu yang membawa buah-buahan untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Junsu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Su-ie…" Jaejoong tersenyum saat Junsu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa Tuan muda?" tanya Junsu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur milik Jaejoong.

"_Aniya_" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk sebuah boneka beruang. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang membelikan boneka itu, eoh?

"Emmhhhh, apakah ini boneka baru milik Tuan muda, eoh ?" tanya Junsu.

"Eoh?" Jaejoong menoleh menatap Junsu.

_Blussshhh_

Wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke boneka beruang itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa Yunho _hyung_ yang membelikannya?" Junsu menguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kalian berkencan?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Eoh, kami tidak berkencan" seru Jaejoong.

"Kenapa wajah Tuan memerah?" goda Junsu saat Jaejoong membantah pembicaraan Junsu.

"Aku….."

"Hahahahahhahaa…. Wajah Tuan muda lucu sekali" Junsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau menyebalkan Junsu" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, jika Tuan muda tidak ingin bercerita" senyum Junsu. Ah! Sepertinya ada sebuah perubahan dari Jaejoong.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Tiba-tiba jantung Jaejoong berdetak dua kali lipat saat Junsu mengatakan jika ia menyukai Yunho. Benarkah perasaan ini? Benarkah ia menyukai Yunho.

"Bolehkah aku mencintainya, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong menatap mata Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum saat Jaejoong bertanya padanya," kenapa tidak? Cinta itu tidak ada yang salah, Tuan" jawab Junsu.

"Tapi aku takut" lirih Jaejoong.

"Takut apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku takut, untuk merasakan sakit yang seperti kemarin. Aku takut semua hanya mimpi. Aku takut…" mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tuan muda Yunho tidak mungkin menyakiti anda, Tuan. Karena anda terlalu baik untuk dia. Bukalah pintu hati Tuan untuknya" senyum Junsu meyakinkan.

"Apakah bisa?" kata Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia terlalu takut untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Ia tidak ingin di sakiti untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cinta akan menuntun anda untuk membuka hati anda, Tuan" senyum Junsu.

Mereka tidak tahu jika ada sepasang mata musang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya menatap sayu Jaejoong. "aku mencintaimu, Jae" lirih Yunho.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Just You / YAOI

Chapter : 3

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Kau bisa berkata **_**,"aku tidak mencintainya"**_**. Tapi kau tak bisa menipu hatimu sendiri bahwa kau mencintainya****"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Yunho mencintai Jaejoong meskipun Jaejoong selalu menolak bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yunho. Tapi Yunho selalu berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia akan selalu berada di dekat Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi. Sedikit demi sedikit cinta itu datang dan mengajarkan Jaejoong tentang arti Cinta dan Memiliki. Sabarnya Yunho yang menghadapi Jaejoong yang keras kepala? Serta penyakit yang diidap oleh Jaejoong? Mampukah keduanya bertahan dalam ujian cinta Tuhan?**

**.**

**.**

_**Mereka tidak tahu jika ada sepasang mata musang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya menatap sayu Jaejoong. "aku mencintaimu, Jae" lirih Yunho. **_

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi taman rumahnya. Hari ini ia di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Sebenarnya pihak rumah sakit tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong pulang. Namun, _namja_ cantik itu mmemaksa utuk pulang ke rumah.

Semilir angin bertiupan membuat rambut Jaejoong tertiup oleh angin. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat _namja_ cilik yang gembul berlari ke sana kemari bersama dengan Hero, anjing kesayangannya.

"Hah…hah….hah…! _Nunna_, Hero cucah cekali di tangkap" ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat Changmin yang mengatur nafasnya. "Kemarilah" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya.

Changmin pun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu duduk di samping _namja_ cantik itu. "_Nunna_, apa Helo (Hero) itu tidak bisa diam?" tanya Changmin dengan suara khas cadelnya.

"Tidak, ia akan datang mendekati kita. Percayalah pada _Nunna_" yakin Jaejoong.

Benar saja, Hero datang mendekati keduanya. Setelah Jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang Changmin meminta _umma_ Jung untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Jaejoong. Sehari saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuat _namja _cilik itu akan uring-uringan.

Hah, Jung cilik itu sepertinya tahu jika di rumah Jaejoong banyak makanan. Makanya ia meyakinkan sang _umma_ agar dapat ke rumah Jaejoong. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Changmin.

"Yakkk! Helo(hero) ini cangat geli" seru Changmin saat Hero berusaha menjilat pipi Changmin. Membuat Jaejoong yang melihat tingkatt lucu Changmin tertawa.

Sepertinya hari ini tidak buruk di temani oleh Changmin,eoh?

.

.

Di saat bibir tak mampu mengatakan apapun maka matalah yang akan berbicara dari hati ke hati. Tidak ada yang dapat Yunho katakana saat ia dapat bersama dengan Jaejoong. Ia merasa ragu untuk dapat meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam adalah benar bukan seperti yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Changmin yang sedari tadi sudah masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Kim. Jaejoong hanya membisu saat Yunho mata musang Yunho menatapnya. Ada debaran aneh yang ia rasakan sama halnya dengan ketika ia dulu merasakan hal yang sama dengan seseorang yang kini telah menikah.

"Yun… ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Ah!" Yunho menyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi padanya dan juga Jaejoong.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya _namja_ cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk menjemput Changmin" ujar Yunho.

Ada perasaan berharap saat Yunho jika Yunho seharusnya mengatakan jika ia ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Mengapa harus _namja_ cilik itu menjadi alasan seorang Jung Yunho. Begitu pula dengan Yunho, ia meruntukki alasan mengapa ia dapa mengatakan hal itu. Yunho, _Pabbo_-_ya_.

"Eummm…"Angguk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlalu takut untuk dapat mengatakan jika perlahan perasaannya mampu menerima keberadaan sosok dari Yunho. Yunho yang selalu berada di sisnya. Mengajarkannya dengan sabar arti dari sebuah kata cinta. Yunho juga tidak pernah meminta apapun pada diri Jaejoong. Yang _namja_ tampan itu harapkan adalah Jaejoong mampu membalas perasaannya.

"Yun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" lirih Jaejoong seperti sebuah bisikkan.

"Eung, katakanlah Jae. Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Aku…"

"_Iyung_, ayo cegela pulang _Umma_ cudah menelpon" panggil Changmin dari dalam rumah Jaejoong sambil membawa roti yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne… ne…_Mianhae_, Jae. Aku harus segera pulang karena _Umma_ sudah menelpon kami" Yunho tersenyum sangat manis pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, hati-hati" jawab Jaejoong. Hah! Mengapa mengatakan perasaannya sangatlah sulit. Jaejoong bahkan sudah tidak menghidari Yunho lagi. Apakah benar ia telah jatuh cinta dari Yunho?

.

.

Junsu mendorong _trolly_ belanjaannya. Ia memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam _trolly_ itu. Bahkan _namja_ dengan suara khas itu memperhatikan pengunjung yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Langkah Junsu berhenti saat matanya melihat sosok _namja_ yang ia kenal. Ia bahkan mengenggam tangannya pada _trolly_. Jujur, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah 8 tahun ini yang inginia lupakan.

Sementara itu Yoochun tengah menatap sekitarnya. Ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang Yoochun menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati seseorang yang sudah menatapnya. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Junsu yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya berada di hadapannya.

"Su-ie" lirih Yoochun.

Dengan spontan Junsu memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia berbalik 180 derajat. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun. Jujur, masa lalunya bersama dengan Yoochun terlalu menyakitkan. Ia tidak mau, bahkan tidak ingin sama sekali bertemu dengan Yoochun.

"Su-ie….!" Teriak Yoochun ia mengejar Junsu.

_Grep_

Yoochun berhasil menangkap tangan Junsu. "Su-ie… aku…"

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu, Tuan. Aku mohon." Junsu menghempaskan tangan Yoochun. Ia bahkan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yoochun begitu saja.

"Aku masih tetap mencintaimu, Junsu-_yah_ meskipun orang tuaku dulu tak menyetujuiku bersamamu tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap mencintaimu" lirih Yoochun.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini baik Yunho dan Changmin tidak mengunjungi Jaejoong. Hal itu dikarenakan Yunho dan Changmin sedang berada di Jepang untuk liburan. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah mengajak Jaejoong, namun _namja_ cantik itu menolaknya. Lagi pula beberapa hari ini Mr. Kim berada di kediaman mereka.

Jaejoong terus saja menatap hamparan langit yang ada dihadapannya. Memori-memori kebersamaannya bersama dengan Yunho terlintas. Senyuman Yunho, tawa Yunho, bahkan saat _namja_ tampan itu marah dalam diam. Jaejoong sangat ingat saat Yunho memohon padanya untuk menjalani operasi pencangkokkan. Yunho selalu memberikannya semangat.

"Tuhan, apakah aku mencintainya?" lirih Jaejoong.

_Cleck_

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang ia dapat melihat Junsu membawa sebuah nampan. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat mata indah Junsu membengkak. Apakah Junsu habis menangis.

"Su-ie, apakah kau memiliki masalah?" tanya Jaejoong saat Junsu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aniya" Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Su-ie" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Junsu, ia menatap Junsu dengan dalam.

"Tuan muda aku…." Ragu Junsu.

"Katakanlah Su-ie, bukankah kita sahabat" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu.

Akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Jaejoong. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Tentang dirinya dan juga Yoochun. Jaejoong terkejut jika Yoochun merupakan mantan kekasih dari Junsu. Ah! Apakah semua ini takdir? Sementara Yoochun adalah dokter pribadinya dan juga sepupu dari Yunho.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak mencintainya, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tuan muda" lirih Junsu.

"Kau pasti masih mencintainya waktu 8 tahun sudah kau lalui dan kau tidak bisa melupakan, aniya?" Jaejoong mengenggam tangan Junsu.

"Kau mungkin bisa saja mengatakan tidak mencintai dirinya tapi tidak dengan sorot matamu, Su-ie" Jaejoong menatap mata Junsu yang kini telah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tuan. Cintanya begitu menyakitkan untukku" lirih Junsu.

Apakah seperti ini cinta? Menyakitkan dan selalu membuat orang terluka. Setidaknya kapan cinta akan membuat mereka bahagia, ehm?

.

.

Changmin berlari ke kediaman keluarga Kim. _Namja_ cilik itu berlari sambil membawa bingkisan di belakang Yunho mengikuti sang _dongsaeng_ berlari. Ah! Selama seminggu mereka tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuat Changmin merengek kepadanya untuk segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Jujur, Yunho merindukan Jaejoong. Padahal kau baru seminggu mereka berpisah. Entahlah, apa mungkin Yunho terlalu mencintai Jaejoong? Meskipun ia tahu Jaejoong belum bisa menerima kehadirannya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Jung?

"_Nunna_….. " Teriak Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong duduk di taman di temani oleh Junsu.

"Changmin-_ah_" lirih Jaejoong sungguh _namja_ cantik itu sangat merindukan Changmin, tapi ia lebih merindukan seseorang yang kini telah berjalan di belakang Changmin.

_Blusshhh_

Entah mengapa pipi Jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Yunho. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yunho. Ah! Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu telah memotong rambutnya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"_Annyeong_, Jae" sapa Yunho yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Nunna_, Min. Bawa ini" Changmin menyodorkan sebuah tas untuk Jaejoong. Tas yang berisi oleh-oleh dari Jepang.

Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan dengan Changmin."Mengapa Min, pergi ke Jepang tidak mengatakan apapun pada _Nunna_, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Hehehhehe… _Mianhae_, _Nunna_. Min, mau mengatakannya pada _Nunna_ tapi _Iyung _melalang (melarang), Min" ucap Changmin dengan polos.

"Benarkah itu, Yun?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kepada Yunho yang kini sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal. Sepertinya Yunho salah besar mengajak Changmin untuk berbohong.

"Minnie, bagaimana jika kita ke dapur, _Hyung_ tadi membuat sesuatu" Junsu mengajak Changmin untuk meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sepertinya mereka berdua ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"_Jinja_! _Kajja_, _Nunna_" seru Changmin. Ia menggandeng tangan Junsu untuk meninggalkan kedua orang yang kini saling menatap.

Hening. Itulah yang mereka rasakan tidak ada yang mereka katakan sejak Changmin dan Junsu meninggalkan keduanya. Mereka sudah duduk di bangku taman kediaman keluarga Kim.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak mengatakan apapun ketika aku pergi bersama dengan Changmin" Yunho berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kabar" lirih Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_, Jae…"

"Kau tahu aku…." Jaejoong sudah menghadap Yunho. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Aku…"

"Aku akan di pindahkan ke Jepang, Jae" potong Yunho.

_DEG_

"Perusahaan di Jepang sedang bermasalah. Mungkin beberapa bulan aku akan tinggal di sana. Aku kemarin pergi ke Jepang karena perusahaan sangat membutuhkanku. Aku datang kemari untuk berpamitan padamu" Yunho dapat melihat mata bulat Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku" lirih Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Jae. Hanya saja…" Yunho menghela nafas panjang.

_Tes_

_Tes_

Airmata Jaejoong menetes begitu saja. Yunho akan meninggalkannya. Sungguh, ia sangat takut Yunho meninggalkannya. Apakah ia bisa mengatakan jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada _namja_ tampan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Yunho sangat berbeda. Ia adalah _namja_ yang berbeda. Meskipun mereka dijodohkan tapi Yunho tetap saja berbeda. Berbeda karena Yunho selalu memahaminya, mengerti dirinya, bahkan terkadang _namja_ tampan itu mengalah meskipun ia mencintai Jaejoong.

"Aku mohon, Yun jangan tinggalkan aku. Bagaimana…bagaimana jika aku…"Jaejoong sudah menangis.

Yunho yang bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong langsung saja memeluk _namja_ tampan itu. "Aku hanya beberapa bulan di Jepang, Jae"

"Ani, kau tidak boleh pergi" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


End file.
